Arabella Greene
by HermioneGrangerBlack221
Summary: What happens when Bellatrix Black takes pollyjuice potion and becomes a student at Hogwarts? I suck at summaries please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Bellamione fans, I've posted this before in pieces however I've recently started working on it once again, this is all that I had written before. The new chapters are a working progress so please bare with me on getting them up. Also please excuse any typos, grammatical errors, or any other errors in this writing. This is a fic I came up with one night while talking with an old friend of mine. I tried my best to keep the time gaps easy to follow they will all be in bold and underlined. Please enjoy and don't forget to review and favorite. I love reading all the review I get.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, even though I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Fifteen years I spent locked away in that hell hole of a prison, with every pleasant memory being taken from me, growing older and more alone by the second. Fifteen years! The day that wall exploded and I was freed was the day I vowed to not grow any older alone, sure I wouldn't have to if Rodolphus would have lived, but he was weak and I never expected him to live long in prison anyway. When I saw her for the first time I knew she was the one, and I had to make her mine. The dark lord had given me a few years worth of polyjuice potion, and sent me back to when the <em>Golden Trio<em> were third years at Hogwarts. How did he do this you may ask? Well let's just say he killed a muggle family, stole hair from their daughter, and then made the polyjuice potion, which would turn me into Arabella Greene.

The Dark Lord wanted me to get close to the three, befriend them, and gather information for him. I wasn't thrilled about doing it, but it was for the Dark Lord after all. He took care of every detail, and made sure I wouldn't be found out. I was placed in Griffindor, he got me everything I needed for the year, and made sure I was in a class with at least one of the three for every class. No one but the Dark Lord, Snape and myself would know my true identity. I was disgusted with the idea of being in any house other than Slytherin, but in order to befriend the trio I'd need to be in Griffindor.

As I entered the girls' dormitory, I scanned the room to be sure I was alone, then after I was sure no one else was in the room, I started to unpack my things. My trunk was half way empty when I noticed I was no longer alone. I drew my wand and turned around slowly, that's when I first saw her.

"Hello, you must be Arabella Greene." The brunette girl said just behind me.

"Yes, I am." I said flatly.

"Hermione Granger." She held out her hand for me to shake.

_You are no longer Bellatrix Black; you must be nice to this filthy mudblood even if it kills you! Shake her hand!_

"Arabella Greene." I said taking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I've been assigned by Professor McGonagall to show you around, make sure you find your classes, and help you with anything else you might need in your first few days here at Hogwarts." She smiled again. "So tell me about yourself."

"My name is Arabella Victoria Greene, I'm half-blood. I love to read and write, I transferred here from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic due to my father's job. I wish to become a Mediwitch or a Professor here at Hogwarts." I told her. I needed to make the back story I was given fit my personality, this would present some challenges for me; I am Bellatrix Black for god sake. I decided after Rod died not to keep his last name, after all I was a true Black.

"We're going to be late for our first class if we don't leave right now." The brunette said quietly. "We have transfiguration first, that's taught by Professor McGonagall ."

"Well we can't be late, I wouldn't want to mess up my perfect attendance." I said with a wink.

This one was smart no doubt about it, and that was the perfect way of getting close, sharing an interest and hopefully she'd let me study with her. The other two would fall into place easier faster than you can say Crucio, because once I was friends with her, she'd introduce me to them, and we'd all become fast friends. I hope it would all be as easy as it was with Hermione.

Hermione was beautiful, as much as I hated mudbloods it was true. She just had something about her, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Besides her smile, her brain and look were what intrigued me. _Stop this! What are you saying? You have a crush on this girl? What would Mother say, or even the Dark Lord if he knew what was going on in your head.. Oh that's right if Mother knew you'd be disowned, and if the Dark Lord finds out, he'll kill you._ I shook my head, I had to keep my thoughts under control if I was going to do this job right.

I've always found Charms class to be quite boring. Already knowing what Flitwick was teaching. I zoned out, and found myself staring at Hermione, she perplexed me, how could a mudblood be so gifted with magic? _How can such a disgusting creature hold your attention? You are a disgrace to the Black name especially if you carry out any of your current thoughts! _I shook my head and pushed my thoughts away, and began to focus on the lesson. Class ended a few minutes later.

"Harry! Ron! Wait up!" Hermione yelled up the corridor.

"Hey Hermione. Who's your friend?" The red head said once we caught up with them.

"This is Arabella Greene, she has just transferred from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Arabella, this is Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley." She said with a smile.

The boys held their hands out for me to shake, as much as I hated it, I took Harry's hand first then Ron's.

"Bloody hell, you're from Beauxbatons?" Ron asked.

"I am, yes. It's a pleasure to meet you both." I answered with a smile.

"Don't even think about trying anything Ron. She's not interested in you anyway, I'm sure." Hermione threatened him.

They bickered about whether or not he could stand a chance with someone from Beauxbatons, and my mind started to wander. I knew that the Dark Lord would want to know that I had made contact with all three of the brats; I'd have to owl him tonight. My thoughts drifted back to reality when I overheard Potter say something about Sirius Black.

"I'm telling you he's after me. himself said so."

"My dad is crazy, Harry you know that. I highly doubt he broke out of prison to kill you."

"Sirius Black?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah, the derange killer escaped from Azkaban, no one's been able to find him since. He's the first person to ever escape and no one knows how he did it." Ron answered.

"According to the Daily Prophet, he's been sighted near Hogsmeade." Hermione added.

How my cousin managed to escape that hell hole before I did, I guess I'll never know.

**_A Week Later:_**

We were all on our way to Potions, I think I became pretty good friends with the trio, after only being here a week. We've been doing everything together, I was introduced to Ron's sister Ginny a few days ago, and she, Hermione and I had been inseparable. The four of us were in a hurry because the boys over slept, and Ron still drug his feet behind us.

"Ronald, how many times have I told you to stop drooling over Arabella?" She asked with a smirk.

The boy stared at me all the time, it was quite creepy really. Hermione kept him in line though, always calling him out for staring or saying something he wasn't supposed to.

"At least a dozen, but I can't help it She's just so..." He said with a slight smile.

"If you finish that statement, I swear Ronald Weasley I will hex you." I told him with a slick smile.

"We'd better get a move on, or Snape will give us detention for sure." Harry said.

We made it to potions just in time. We took our seats and Snape began to speak, he droned on and on about difference potion ingredients as always, for the whole class for that matter. I stopped listening after the first five minutes, I couldn't understand why The Dark Lord would trust him with anything.

"For homework I expect two pieces of parchment on the importance of Dittany, on my desk at the beginning of next class. You are dismissed, Oh Miss Greene I'd like to speak with you for a moment." Snape said.

I ground my teeth together and sat my things back down on the desk. I looked at Hermione with an apologetic look, as she got up to leave.

"I'll wait for you outside." She smiled.

After everyone was clear of the classroom and the door was shut Snape came over to me.

"The Dark Lord has asked me to keep an eye on you, he also would like you to know he will be checking in on you frequently." He said in his monotone voice.

"Yes, I've been warned that you'll be watching me, but need I remind you that I'm still an adult, even if I don't look like it. He'll only be checking in on me, if I let him." I said sarcastically. "Now, I must be going." I said turning to leave.

"I'm warning you Bella, he's in no mood to be denied information."

"I don't plan on denying him anything."I said as I slammed the door almost running into Hermione as I stormed out.

"Is everything alright?" She asked quietly.

I nodded. "He knows my parents very well, they've asked him to keep an eye on me and my studies." I told her with a half smile.

"That must be rough, but it's understandable, they just want to make sure you're well behaved and do what's expected of you." She said with a small smile. "Would you like to accompany me to the library? I need to study for our charms exam that's next class." She asked with a smile.

I nodded and followed her lead to the library, we sat together near the back. No other students were in the library, they had gone back to their common rooms, or wandered about the castle before dinner. We studied for about an hour before either one of us said anything to each other.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" She asked looking up from the book she was reading.

I looked her up and down, trying to decide how to answer her, I was enjoying being here with her, not even the school. _This body has your hormones thinking you're a teenager again! She is a MUDBLOOD for god sake, if the Dark Lord were to find out some of the thoughts you've had about this filth, he'd kill you. _I looked her up and down again.

"I rather like it, mores so the company than the school it's self." I said with a smile.

If I was to get close to the them, what better way than to date one of them? It defiantly wouldn't be that god awful red head, nor would it be Potter. Not many knew that I liked women, but how could I not? They're beautiful in ever since of the word. I figured if the Dark Lord knew what I was up to, he'd understand.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a half smile on her face.

"I just mean the friends I've made," I started. "Well you and Harry anyway. Ron still kind of creeps me out, does he stare at every girl that way?" I asked.

She giggled quietly. "No, only the few he finds really hot,"

"Oh great." I laughed.

"I can't say I disagree with him though." She said quietly with a small smile.

The smile faded from my face, and I looked at her more seriously now.

"What does that mean?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

I watched her face turn red with embarrassment.

"You are quite beautiful, but you knew that." She said with her face turning more red by the second.

I looked at her. _Don't you do anything you'll regret, you don't need to develop feelings for any of them. _She was so beautiful, and this may be the only chance I get. We were already sitting so close, I closed the book in front of me and leaned into her.

Our lips were so close to touching; I could feel Hermione's breath on my lips. We both lingered for a moment, before I closed the small space between us and lightly touched my lips to hers, she gasped lightly. _What did you just do? You're mad, the Dark Lord is going to kill you if he finds out! _I quickly pulled away.

"That was stupid, I'm sorry." I told her quickly.

She looked confused, and maybe even a little hurt. I was never good at reading emotions, she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"Did I upset you? I just thought, by what you said…" I started but was cut off.

"No, it's fine. Actually it was quite nice." She said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"You liked it?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled. She stood up and started to walk away. "Are you coming?" She asked quietly after realizing that I was still seated.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see, just follow me." She said as I walked up to her, she took my hand and lead me deeper into the back of the library, what I know to be the restricted section. "Hermione, what are doing back here?" I asked quietly.

"It's a little more private back here." She retorted with a smile, as she leaned against one of the stacks. "Don't be shy, come here." She said quietly.

"Hermione, I..." She cut me off by putting her lips to mine.

She pulled away a few seconds later. "I'm sorry if I'm horrible at this, I've never kissed anyone. Everyone thinks I'm just a bushy haired, buck toothed, know it all." She said sadly.

_This is disgusting, what are you doing here Bell? She's vile, you really should listen to me because these hormones are going to get you in trouble or killed._ My mind raced with a thousand thought, this girl was so much younger than me, she was a mudblood, and these feelings could get me killed. _Yes she's what thirteen and a mudblood? You are forty-five and a pure-blood… You may have the body of a thirteen year old, but you yourself are not, if you, god forbid peruse this girl for more than friendship, you will with no doubt be in for a rude awakening, and possibly death. So tell me is it worth it?_ I shook my head and pushed my conscience's voice away, although making a good point I did not wish to listen to what my conscience had to say.

"You're not horrible, not anymore than I am anyway." I told her quietly.

"I've read many books on the subject of not only relationships, but other things as well." She said with a slight wink.

She moved forwards, I stupidly grabbed her hips and gently pulled our bodies together, and planted my lips to hers once again. Her hand instinctively met the side of my cheek, slowly urging her lips harder against mine. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck, as I wrapped mine around her waist, as I lightly ran my tongue over her bottom lip, she shuttered, and opened her mouth slightly. When our tongues met, I felt a spark between us. She tasted sweet and despite not knowing anything she kissed like she did. I guessed those books paid off. After what seemed to be hours we pulled apart, gasping for air, and smiling at each other.

"Wow." She said still trying to catch her breath. "That was…"

"That was an amazing first kiss." I finished her sentence.

She smiled and leaned into me once more, resting her head on my shoulder. With my arms still wrapped around her waist, I pulled her as close to me as I could. After being in Azkaban for all those years, I was desperate for affection, or maybe that was just the hormones talking, either way it was nice to feel wanted.

"It's late, we better be getting to the great hall for dinner." She said with a smile. "We can study in the common room later if you'd like, we really should be ready for that charms exam we have next class." She finished as she took my hand and pulled me toward the front of the library.

We entered the great hall just in time for dinner to start. We sat next to each other as we ate, she would occasionally look over at me and smile, all while playing with my hand under the table. _You really should listen to me you know, I may not be young and full of hormones like this body you're in is, but I do know a thing or two. This girl is more trouble than she's worth, and it'd be in your best interest to stop whatever this is before it even starts._

"Did you finish your studying then Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Not quite, we have a few more chapters to review." She answered with a smile.

"We?" Ron asked.

"Arabella and I. I asked her to come with me, and keep me company." She said looking a little confused as to why Ron would question her. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I was just wondering who you were studying with, because you usually study with me." He said with a look on his face.

"Well she's new and needed a study buddy. And I like her company." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

She squeezed my hand under the table. I really couldn't wait to study with her. After dinner we walked slowly back to the common room together. We wanted to kill a little time, so we had the common room to ourselves to study in peace.

"So Arabella," She started.

"Call me Bella." I said with a smile.

"Okay, Bella. Would you be offended if I said I wanted to kiss you again?"

"I wouldn't not, because I want to kiss you again too." I told her with a smile.

"You know, you're very pretty." She told me.

The body of the muggle I had taken the polyjuice potion to become had hair quite like mine, except she had black with blue-grey eyes, and she was thin but not too thin. She did look a lot like I did when I was younger, just with black hair.

"Thank you. You are very pretty as well." I smiled at her.

_You're going soft, and it sickens me. You are Bellatrix Black, ruthless death eater, killer of people like her, and the most loyal follower of the Dark Lord! You are not supposed to be telling her she's pretty! _I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I felt that it would bring us all closer and I'd gain more information. She had stopped walking, in front of the girls' bathroom. She held up one finger as she disappeared behind the door. Just to return a few moments later.

"Sorry." She laughed lightly.

"It's okay." I noticed she had fixed her hair a little.

We finally reached the Griffindor common room.

"Fortuna Major!" She said softly.

The fat lady's picture swung forward allowing us to enter Griffindor tower. This was completely empty; Hermione took my hand and lead me over to the couch that sat in front of the large fireplace, she sat pulling me down next to her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked her quietly.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I mean, why are you being so nice to me? I'm new here and all you were assigned to do was show me around on my first few days, but here we are a week later, and still together. So why are you being so nice?"

"Because, the kids here are quite cruel, and tend to poke fun at first years and new students.

"I could have handled them, but thank you." I laughed.

We sat by the fire talking for a while, just talking. She had taken my hand in hers and laced her fingers between mine, and gently rubbed her thumb along the side of my hand. She looked at our hands together, and smiled to herself, not knowing I was looking at her. She looked nervous.

"Are you okay?" I asked her quietly.

_Stop this, let go of her hand and go up to bed now! _

"Just a tad nervous, I've never really done this whole flirting thing before, especially not with a girl." She stared into the fire.

"Me either," That was a lie.

I'd always found women more intriguing than men. _She is not a woman, she is a girl! I know you have to be here, but do you have to be so stupid? None of this that is coming from your mouth sounds like you. _That's because it wasn't me. I was given this task, and I was going to do my best not to blow my cover. I had planned to act like a stupid little girl, which meant not sounding like an evil bitch all the time.

"I'm really glad you were assigned to show me around." I said squeezing her hand.

I looked at her with a smile on my face for a few minutes, before I leaned in and touched our lips together again. She smiled into the kiss before scooting closer to me; I leaned back against the arm of the couch and pulled her half way on top of me. She pulled away from me a few seconds later.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"I heard something. Listen." She said looking to the stairs that led up to the dormitories.

After a few minutes I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I pulled Hermione closer to me, so no one would see us on the couch together.

"I swear I heard talking down here,

"Ron no one is down here, look around the common room is empty." Harry said.

"No, I heard something down here. Look the fire is still going, it's usually out by this hour. Someone has kept it alive." He said with a slight anger to his voice.

He came down the last step and began to walk toward the couch. I knew if he and Hermione's friendship might suffer. I thought for a second, but it was too late. He came around the arm of the couch to find the two of us laying on the couch together.

"What's all this then?" Ron said a little louder than he should have. "I knew something was going on down here."

"Honestly I don't know how you heard anything, we were…" Hermione stopped before she could finish that statement.

"We were discussing our exam for charms." I told them quickly.

Potter looked as if he could care less as to what was going on, but Weasley on the other hand was quite angry it seemed.

"That's a load of rubbish, why would you two be laying like that?" He asked.

"It's none of your business Ronald, get up to bed and leave me alone." Hermione said standing up and walking closer to him.

"I'm not going anywhere until I figure out what was going on."

"Well I'm going back to bed; it really is none of our business." Harry said yawning.

Still leaning against the arm of the couch I sat up. Ron took a few steps forward and got right in Hermione's face. _Maybe he'll take care of this worthless mudblood for you, and you can stop this nonsense once and for all. You should have never kissed her or anything in the first place._

"Hermione, why is your face all red?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"The fire is warm Ron. Honestly I don't know why you think anything was going on."

"Because, despite what most people think, I'm not dumb." He snapped. "Hermione, you know I care about you. I want to make sure you're safe, and to tell you the truth I don't like this girl very much." He said glaring at me.

"You're opinion doesn't matter to me, I happen to like her. I'm allowed to have friends besides just you and Harry you know!"

"I know that, but I have the feeling she wants more than just friendship. Especially since her face is red as well."

"Ron, I already told you the fire is warm, the couch isn't far back from the fire place."

Hermione backed up and sat quite close to me on the couch once again. I understand her reason to hide our kiss, but this boy I feel has the tendency to become violent, and if he thinks he'll get away with it in front of me he's wrong. _Don't you dare! You will be thrown out of this school, and fail the Dark Lord. Let him handle this situation, if he hurts her so what? _He began to walk toward her, his wand clenched in one hand; the other was balled into a fist. I quickly drew my wand, stood, and pointed it at him.

"I suggest you lower your wand." I said calmly. "You will regret it if you don't." I raised my wand to his neck.

"What are you going to do?" He said with a smug grin on his face. "You'll be expelled if you hurt me."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

He raised his fist to Hermione who had stood up, with her wand drawn as well.

"No man should ever raise his fist to a woman. On second thought you're no man, you're just a boy." I told him with a grin. "You still should never raise a hand to a woman, not matter if you're a man or a boy."

He took about three steps closer to Hermione, still raising his fist higher as he moved. Hermione stepped behind me, not before taking my hand and squeezing. He started to swing his fist toward Hermione, but I caught his hand in the down swing.

"I told you, you'd regret it." I twisted his arm around and pushed his face into the couch, and pressed my knee into the middle of his back. "I swear boy, if you ever try something this stupid again, I shall make your life a living hell."

_You went and saved this girl from what she had coming._

"Now go back to bed, and don't you even think about letting a word of this slip." I snapped at him.

He slowly went back up the stairs, as I sat down on the couch. Hermione just stood stunned in place.

"He won't bother you anymore, and if he does let me know. I'll handle him." I told her with a reassuring smile.

I sat forward, took her hand in mine, and gave her a slight tug. She shook her head.

"Sorry, he just never acted like that before, especially not with me." She was quiet for a moment. "Thank you Bella." She said sitting next to me, still holding my hand.

"It was nothing really." I smiled slightly at her.

She laid her head on my shoulder, and sighed. She squeezed my hand and stared into the fire, I could tell she had a lot on her mind. We sat in silence for a long while, I felt her relax and when I glanced down at her realized she had fallen asleep. It had to be close to one in the morning, no wonder she fell asleep. I carefully maneuvered myself off the couch without disturbing her, carefully picked her up, and carried her up to bed. After she was all tucked in, I myself crawled into bed and dozed off.

**_A Week Before Christmas Break:_**

Hermione and I had become quite close in the short amount of time I had been here. I had planned to go to my manor for the holidays, no one will be there since by this point in my life Rod and I were locked up in Azkaban. I planned on asking Hermione to come with me, I'd tell her my parents were away on business, and the elves would take care of our every need. All the students were going to Hogsmeade this weekend before we left for Christmas, and everyone was excited, I decided it'd be the best place to buy Hermione a Christmas gift.

"Hermione love, what are you doing over Christmas?" I asked her as we sat in the great hall for dinner.

"I was going to stay here; Harry and Ron are going to be here, they need to be kept out of trouble. Why what are you doing?"

"Well my parents are going to be away, I was planning to go home and enjoy the quiet, and well I was kind of hoping, maybe you'd like to accompany me." I asked with a smile.

"I'd love to Bella." She smiled. "I'll just have to make up an excuse as to why I'm all of a sudden leaving."

"Just tell them you're parent decided you should come home for the holidays."

"That's brilliant! I'll tell them after dinner." She smiled again.

I debated for sometime after dinner if I should ask her what she wanted for Christmas, thinking she'd just tell me I didn't have to get her anything. I wanted to get her something, but I had no idea what. We sat in the common room together, her nose was stuck in a book as always and I stared into the fire lost in a sea of thoughts. I had by this point stopped listening to the voice in my head, telling me it was a bad idea to peruse anything with Hermione.

"Umm, Hermione?" I asked quietly.

She looked up from her book and smiled.

"I was thinking, and well since we were going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I was wondering what you wanted for Christmas?" I asked her nervously.

"Oh Bella, you don't have to get me anything." She said with a smile.

"I know, but I want to. So what would you like, anything you like no matter the cost, But so help me if you say a book or anything for school." I said with a laugh.

"Well you just take away all the fun." She laughed. "I don't know Bella, I'd have to look around." She finished.

"Well then, pick out a few things and show me when we get there tomorrow." I smiled at her.

"Well I'm off to bed. Goodnight Bella." She gave me a kiss on the cheek as she walked past.

"Goodnight love." I smiled.

I sat in front of the fire for a long time after she had gone to bed, just thinking about what we would do over Christmas. I wanted us to have an official relationship, but I wasn't sure if she wanted that or not. I had found out some useful information already, and getting closer to her would only gain me more. My mind raced, about everything. I knew what I was doing but did I really? Maybe I shouldn't peruse this relationship after all.

"Bella, wake up!" The familiar voice said loudly from the end of my bed.

I didn't move. I was so warm and comfortable I didn't want to move.

"Get up or I'm going to jump on you!" she said grabbing my foot. "One… Two… Two and a half…"

The next thing I knew Hermione had pulled the covers down and jumped on top of me. I opened my eyes, and gave her my angry glare.

"Don't look at me like that! I warned you before I jumped." She smiled.

"Well you laying here with me like this doesn't make me want to get up anymore than I did before." I told her with a devilish smile.

"Well too bad, because if you stay in bed any longer, we're going to be late!" She said getting off of me.

I groaned and followed her out of bed, I got dressed fairly quickly, and we went down to breakfast. Everyone was going on about what they were going to do first, most wanted to go to Zonko's, and the rest wanted to try Honeydukes.

"So Bella where are we going to look first?" Hermione asked.

"Where ever you'd like." I smiled. "Although I did think of something to get you as a gift, I still want you to pick something out today, I just thought of something that I know you'd really like." I told her with some excitement in my voice.

After breakfast was over all the older students gathered in the courtyard, to wait on Mr. Filch. Ron and Harry caught up to us on our walk.

"Hey you two." Harry smiled. "How are things?"

"Fine. Oh, but Harry. Ron, I'm afraid I've got some bad news." Hermione said.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Ron had hardly talked to Hermione since he caught us by the fire that night.

"My parents want me home for the Holidays. We're having family over and they'll question my not being there." She told him. "We still haven't explained to them that I'm a witch, my parents can't figure out how to do it right, since it's kind of hard to explain."

"Oh that's alright, Ron and I will stay out of trouble."

"Oh right because I believe that one." She laughed.

"She's not going home…" Ron said from the behind us.

"What are you talking about? Where else could I possibly be going?" she asked him.

"You're going home with her. I'm smarter than I look and you are a terrible liar Hermione." I didn't like the attitude he had in his voice.

We had reached the first buildings of the little town, and stopped.

"Hermione could I speak with you for a moment?" he said still with the attitude. "Alone."

"I'll be over here if he tries anything." I told her as they stepped out of ear shot.

**_Hermione's P.O.V- (Just for the conversation.)_**

"Hermione, I…"

"No, you listen to me before you say anything. I care for that girl, she is my friend, and we've become quite close. She could help us with this Sirius Black mess if we play our cards right…" I paused for a second, debating whether or not to tell him how I really felt about Arabella. "And another thing, I have actually developed feelings for her, and not just as a friend either." I added.

He stared at me for a few moments.

"What! You have feelings for her? I brought you over here to tell you how I felt about you, and why I've been acting the way I have been these last few days…"

He was upset and I had no idea what he would do, he didn't like Arabella already, but now that he knew the truth he could do anything.

"Ron, I'm just your friend, and that's all I'd ever be. I understand you like me in that way, but even before Bella came here, I didn't feel that way for you. You're more like the brother I never had. Now I understand that you also may be upset, but you shouldn't be, because if we were to date, Ron that could potentially ruin our friendship and neither of us want that." I told him as easily as I could.

"I don't understand, why do you like her? That's not natural…" he said with the anger swelling in his voice.

"It's perfectly natural Ronald! She actually wants to do things with me, unlike you, and I gave you so many chances. Every time I asked you if you wanted to come study with me and you turned me down, that could have been your chance to make a move, don't be upset with me because Arabella can take a hint and you lost your chance. She has actually made me realize that this is how I was born, I've always liked girls, just never wanted to admit it to myself!"

"Be that as it may, it's still not normal." He mumbled.

"Ron, why can't you just accept this for what it is? Harry does, and he doesn't even know the whole story yet. I guess it just goes to show you which one of you is more mature than the other." I told him as I walked back over to Bella and Harry.

**_Bellatrix's P.O.V._**

They were talking for a long time, I wonder what was said. I finally noticed Hermione coming back over to us.

"You alright Hermione? What did he do?" Harry asked.

She shook her head and took my hand. I decided to wait and let her tell me when she was ready. We continued walking; After a while of looking in shops and stopping at the three broomsticks to get something to drink, Hermione had been really quiet.

"What did he say to you?" I asked quietly.

"He said a lot, but the main thing was that he didn't like me hanging around with you, because he has feelings for me. I told him I didn't feel the same about him as he did for me, and he got even more upset because I may have told him I had feelings for someone else." She said sadly.

"Well I'll just have to take care of him for you. Might I ask who you have feelings for?"

"Just leave him alone, he's really not worth it." She smirked slightly at the last part and rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine, have it your way. Who is it Hermione?" I smiled at her.

"Well it's not Ron, it's defiantly not Harry, and there's only one other person it could possibly be." She said rolling her eyes again. "And that's you."

"I knew it was me, I just wanted to hear you say it." I winked. "So did you see anything you wanted in any of the stores?" I asked.

"Yes, I actually found a quill I really liked; I also found some candy I want to try in Honeydukes." She smiled. "But I don't want you to spend money on me Bella."

"I insist. I want to get you a little something, I know your affection can't be bought but, I still want to get you a few nice things. The Greene family prides it's self on the company we keep, and we love to dote upon them from time to time. Since I'm the only child, my parents don't care what I spend."

**_Christmas Break:_**

I had gotten to the manor two nights before Hermione, to have the elves rid the house of any picture of me and add pictures of this muggle and her family. I let my polyjuice potion wear off for the evening, not only so the elves knew who I was but because I wanted a break from drinking that god awful potion. Snape was supposed to be stopping by sometime this evening as well, so as the elves did their cleaning I decided to take a bath and relax for a while.

An hour or so later I got out of my bath, got dressed, and walked down to my study to wait for Snape. He was already sitting on the couch waiting for me. I sat at my desk and looked at him.

"I suppose you know why I'm here?" He asked in his same monotone voice.

"No, actually I don't. The dark lord said you knew of the situation not that you'd be babysitting me the whole time. I'm a grown woman I don't need to be watched." I told him with annoyance.

"I'm not your babysitter Bella; I'm simply making sure you don't get found out. By Dumbledore or any of the students at Hogwarts either."

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Because you are spending the holiday with one Hermione Granger are you not? Well you better watch yourself, if she gets wise your cover will be blown and the Dark Lord will not be happy."

"I know this, she won't find anything out." I told him.

He stood with a smirk and left without another word. If she does find out anything I can come up with something to deceive her again. I walked throughout the manor to see how things were coming along.

"Abra!" I yelled.

"Yes Mistress?" a small elf popped in just in front of me.

"How are things coming along?" I asked her.

Abra has been with me since I was quite young, she cleaned up my messes when I threw fits and trashed my room, she mended my clothes, and made my breakfast, lunch, dinner, and everything else in between. She'd been like my mother when my mother wasn't around.

"Good mistress, all pictures have moved in the attic, new ones hung in their place."

"Wonderful, I'll take dinner in my study this evening." I told the small elf.

"Yes Mistress. You like tea or coffee?"

"Tea and I'd also like a bottle of firewhiskey brought up as well."

"Yes mistress." Abra said before popping away.

**_The Day of Hermione's Arrival:_**

I had taken my potion about an hour before Hermione got to the manor.

"Your house is lovely Bella, much bigger than I'm used to, but still lovely." She said with a smile.

"You'll get used to it. We have elves if you need anything. Abra!" I said loudly.

The little bat like creature popped in between Hermione and I.

"Yes Mistress?"

"This is Hermione Granger, she will be staying for the remainder of break, please see to it that the other elves are aware of her presence and know they are to help her as well." I told her.

"Yes mistress. If Miss need anything just call, I come help." The elf told her and popped away.

"They'll do anything you ask, if they don't let me know and I'll deal with them. Anyway, I'll show you where you'll be staying." I said taking her hand and leading her up the large marble staircase. "I hope you don't mind sharing my room with me. Our guest quarters are being redone."

"I don't mind at all." She smiled, as she sat down on my bed.

I sat down next to her and smiled. I really can't lie to her anymore, I should tell her who I really am, maybe she won't care, after all she doesn't even know who I am yet, I've been in prison, and Voldemort hasn't completely returned… _No, you cannot tell her who you are, whether she knows you yet or not!_ Oy not you again, I thought you went away. My stay in Azkaban really did drive me mad. I looked over at Hermione, she had laid back on the bed and was staring up at the canopy over the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her looking confused.

"Nothing, I just…" She trailed off.

"You what?"

"Ron and I just had another fight before I left this morning. He said I should be careful with you."

"Why is that?" I asked with an angry tone. I know it wasn't her fault the boy was stupid but he made my blood boil.

"Because, he thinks you could be helping Sirius Black and or You-Know-Who. I told him he was wrong, but he doesn't listen to anyone but himself. Harry told him he was barking, and nothing like that could be going on. Ron said it was kind of funny that you just showed up in the middle of term right before Sirius Black is sighted in Hogsmeade," She said with before pausing. "I told him I'd take my chances and he tried to hit me, Harry grabbed him before he could and wrestled him up to their room. Then came to tell me good-bye."

"I told him if he ever tried that again, I'd make his life hell. Are you okay?"

She sat up and leaned on my, I wrapped my arms around her and just held her, she started to cry. _Look at this. Pathetic_ _how can you fall for this? It's disgusting; she's not going to want to be with you once she finds out who you are, even if you comfort her now._ She just buried her in my shoulder, and sobbed harder.

"It's okay my love, I'll take care of him when we get back, but for now you're here with me. Nothing he's told you is true." I held her for a few more minutes before she pulled away. "I have a question I'd like to ask you, and if you say no I'll understand but I just want to ask." She sniffed and nodded. "Would you like to make things more official?" I asked.

"More official?" She asked with a smile. "What would making things more official entail?"

"Well I believe it would benefit us both, having an official title. We would be able to do more things, not that we couldn't do more now, but it'd be more acceptable. You are a beautiful girl and it'd make me happy to have you as a girlfriend." I smiled at her.

She smiled to herself for a while; my nervousness grew as I awaited her answer. She looked at me with the chocolate eyes I had come to love, I smiled at her. She laid back on my bed and again stared up at the canopy, before closing her eyes and smiling. She was taking her time with the decision, and I didn't blame her, courtship is a big step. I never had to make that decision; my parents arranged my marriage with Rodolphus. I was never properly courted; Rod and I had only really met twice before we got engaged. I looked over at Hermione who was still lying beside me with her eyes closed.

"Hermione love?" I asked making sure she was still awake.

"Why don't we see what happens over the rest of break, and I'll give you my answer before we return to school." She said finally.

I felt my heart sink a little; I knew perusing this wasn't a good idea, I was rushing into things. I nodded at her; I was at a loss for words at the moment, mostly because I had gotten my hopes up, when I really should have been listening to my head instead.

"Hey, I'm not telling you no, I'd just like to think about it, and see what happens over break. Please don't be upset with me." She said placing her hand on my knee.

"I'm not upset; I know it's something that you need time to think about." I said putting my hand on hers. "Take all the time you need, I don't want you to answer then realize that you answered wrong later down the road." I smiled.

She smiled and nodded. Abra popped in a few minutes later.

"Mistress, what do you want for dinner?" the elf asked.

"Hermione, are you hungry?" I asked, and she nodded. "What would you like? The elves will make anything you want."

"Oh I don't know Bella; I'm not a fan of using house elves." She said smiling down at Abra.

"They don't mind really, it's their job. Abra has been with me since I was quite young, she's more of a Nanny than an elf to me, she's taken very good care of me over the years."

"Well either way, I still don't like to use them, I can make my own food Bella, it's really not that big of a deal." She smiled at me.

"Abra, please have two bowls of beef stew brought up to my mother's study. Thank you." I told her and she popped away. "Follow me." I said pulling her off the bed.

I lead her down the corridor and into my study, I knew she'd love it; it was wall to wall books, comfy chairs, a large fireplace, and a big window for plenty of light. Her eyes lit up when I opened the door.

"Wow." She whispered.

"You haven't seen the library yet, I'll show you that later. Please sit, read anything." I told her with a smile.

She sat in one of the large arm chairs in front of the fire place, after picking out a book from the shelf. I myself sat behind my desk and looked down at the book in front of me, and started to read.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Hmm?" I asked looking up from my book.

"What do your parents do for work?" She asked.

"They travel around for the ministry, doing research and things like that. I've never really known exactly what they do. They travel a lot, and I hardly see them anymore."

"That must be hard." She said with a slight frown. "My parents only work during the day, and are home at night. If they ever traveled I went with them or stayed with my grandparents." She smiled at the thought.

"It is, but I have the elves. Abra keeps me company when I'm lonely." I told her, and it was true.

"Well you no longer have to do that, you have me to keep you company." She smiled. "I have something for you; I saw it and couldn't pass it up." She said as she got up. "It's in my trunk, in your room. I'll be right back." She turned to leave.

"Hold it; use the elves. That's what they're here for. Call for Clay he'll help you."

She sighed. "Clay?" she said lowly.

A few seconds later the little elf popped in, in front of Hermione.

"How can I help Miss?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Could you bring me my trunk from Bella's room please?" She asked nicely.

"Yes Miss right away." The elf said and popped away, and was back in the blink of an eye. "Anything else Miss?"

"No that's all thank you." She smiled at him as he popped away once again.

"See so much easier than walking all the way to my room and back with it." I smiled at her.

"I guess you're right." She said rummaging around in her trunk for something.

After a few minutes of moving things around in her large trunk, she pulled out a long rectangular wand looking box, set it to the side then replaced everything she had moved in her trunk back in its rightful place. After she was satisfied with where everything was placed, she then walked around the desk, and leaned on the desk in front of me, and handed me the box with a huge smile on her face. I looked at the box for a few minutes, no one had ever willingly given me a gift before, and she had caught me off guard. I opened the box, and there was a necklace, a black chain, with a charm, a silver bird's skull. I smiled, I loved it.

"Hermione, this is beautiful, I love it. Thank you!" I said giving her a quick kiss.

"I saw it in one of the shops while we were in Hogsmeade, it reminded me of you, even though you were with me." She laughed lightly. "Oh and by the way, yes."

"Yes what?" I ask looking confused.

"I want to make things more official." She smiled at me.

Hearing her say that made me smile, I got up out of my chair and kissed her, harder than I had before, I could feel her smile into the kiss. She had just made my night.

"I'm glad you said yes." I couldn't stop smiling.

_What will the Dark Lord say? When it's time for you to go back, what are you going to do then? If she finds out who you really are before you go back, what are you going to tell her? You really should think before you make a decision Bellatrix, can you be any stupider? Honestly think about this, when the time comes, the Dark Lord is going to kill Potter which means his little friends, are probably going to fight back. Now you being his right hand will have to take some part in stopping them, which means killing them. The Weasley boy will be easy, but when you get to this filthy mudblood and you hesitate, what is the Dark Lord going to say when you can't bring yourself to kill her, because your feelings got in the way? Nothing. He'll simply kill you… and her for that matter. You of all people should understand what the Dark Lord is capable of. _ All of this was true, I'll probably end up dying because of this girl, but it's nothing I was afraid of, I've been close to death so many times. Hermione was no sitting in my lap her head resting on my shoulder, twirling a strand of my hair around her fingers, and sighed happily. After a few minutes of sitting this way Abra and our food popped in.

"Thank you Abra, if we need anything else I'll call." I told her with a smile.

She popped away, we ate and talked sitting around the fire in my study.

"What would you like to do tomorrow? Our grounds have a wonderful garden in back; we could go to diagon alley, whatever you want to do or where ever you want to go we can."

"I don't care what we do; I'd love to see the gardens." She smiled. "I love flowers."

"There are two waterfalls out there too; they are perfect to read by." I knew if she were anything like me, then she'd like the fact we had waterfalls. "It's nice to relax by as well. We'll go first thing in the morning." I told her with a smile, as I adjusted the necklace she'd given me to sit right on my neck.

**_The Next Day._**

I woke up more early than I normally do; I decided to let Hermione sleep for a while longer. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, I could feel my potion starting to wear off, and I needed to take more.

"Abra, please bring me one of my potions." I told her.

I had the elf put them away for me just in case; we didn't need Hermione finding them. She popped out of the room for a few minutes and came back holding a small bottle of polyjuice potion, she handed it to me and I took it all in one drink, it tasted awful! Abra handed me another glass with orange juice in it to get the taste out of my mouth. I sat in the kitchen for a long time, trying to decide my next move with Hermione, we've already gotten to first base, and if I want to try anything, I needed to try it before we went back to Hogwarts. _You want to do more with this girl? How could you want to touch her anywhere let alone anywhere you're thinking? I know it's been a long time but come on Bellatrix, get a grip, a mudblood? You can find someone better than that. _I kept hoping that when I did have to go back maybe Hermione would want to follow me, maybe she'd want to join the Dark Lord, if he didn't kill her for being a mudblood, but maybe.

"Something wrong Mistress?" Abra asked.

"I'm fine; just have a lot on my mind." I told her.

"You should tell her, who you really are." She said as she brought me another glass of orange juice.

"I can't Abra, you know that. The Dark Lord would kill me."

"He wouldn't find out." She told me.

Abra was an educated elf; my mother had taught her and a few of the other elves how to speak so they could teach my sister's and me how to talk properly. She was right, I should tell Hermione but I really didn't want to take the chance of losing her and screwing everything up.

"He would Abra; you know that as well as I do." I told her.

She nodded before popping away to start on her chores, I sighed and finished my juice. It was almost nine when I decided to go back upstairs to wake Hermione up, it had occurred to me this morning in my thinking, that I was in fact still lonely and I hopped Hermione would help fix that. I sat down on the side of the bed beside where Hermione was laying.

"Wake up Kitten." I said as I rubbed her back.

She groaned and rolled over. "No." she whined.

"Come on Kitten, we're going out to the garden remember?" I said moving a few stray curls out of her face.

"Kitten?" She asked groggily.

"Yes. Sweetie and baby are all so generic, Kitten isn't." I told her with a smile. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm too excited." She told me as she sat up.

She held the sheet up around her chest, I assumed she had little to no clothes on underneath, she must have taken them off during the night. I looked her up and down once and smiled at her.

"Don't, I look dreadful in the mornings." She informed me.

"You don't. You're beautiful."

All she did was shake her head and smile. "We should probably get ready." She said.

I nodded and stood up; she wrapped the sheet around her as she stood up. I went into my closet to find something to wear; I glanced out just as Hermione dropped the sheet in the bathroom. She wasn't naked; all she had on were panties. I had to make myself look away, and after a few minutes I was dressed and ready, I walked out into the bedroom. Hermione must have still been in the bathroom. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." her voice came from behind the door.

I could hear the shower running, as I pushed the door open. The shower had clear glass all the way around, but it was steamy so I couldn't see much. I walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth, just before I finished Hermione had turned the water off.

"I hope you don't mind, I wanted to brush my teeth." I laughed lightly.

"Why would I mind? We're dating now right?" She smiled.

"Yes, but still, we haven't known each other that long and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Well thank you for your consideration. But I'm not too shy." She said with a wink, as she dropped her towel.

My eyes widened as I watched her do this, I never expected to get this far so soon. I looked her up and down a few times before she turned to go get dressed.

"Wow." I whispered as she walked away.

As she was getting dressed and owl came for her from Harry.

Hermione,

Hope all is well with you and Arabella. Ron and I found out more about Sirius Black. Fred and George gave me this map, that shows everyone in Hogwarts, where they are and what they're doing every minute of every day. While Ron and I went to Hogsmeade yesterday afternoon, and snuck into the tavern we over heard Fudge telling Madam Rosmerta that Sirius Black was responsible for my parents death, and apparently so was someone named Peter Pettigrew, but he's dead. I've also learned he (Sirius Black.) is my godfather. This is shocking and I'm not too happy about it either. Ron and I are coming up with a plan on how to find him and kill him, we'll tell you both all about it when you get back to school. Hope your break is going well tell Arabella I said Merry Christmas.

Harry.

"Oh gosh, Harry is having a rough break." She said handing me the letter.

"Sounds like it, but I'm sure he and Ron can handle it until we get back." I told her. "Are you ready to see the garden?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly.

I took her by the hand and lead her down stairs and out the back door. The garden was just a few feet behind the Manor, when we reached the entrance Hermione's eyes lit up. All the flowers were in bloom, the air smelled like perfume, and you could hear the waterfalls in the distance. I lead her in and she stopped to smell a few of the roses as we walked.

"It's lovely back here Bella." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Feel free to pick anything." I told her with a smile.

Tonight was going to be the night I try to make a move, so everything had to go perfect this afternoon, everything was planned out, the elves were going to bring us lunch by the waterfall, then we'd finish the walk through the garden, have dinner out on the balcony of my room, and then I'd make my move, hoping not to get turned down, but by the way she acted this morning she wouldn't turn me down.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this long first chapter, I'll be working really hard on my down time to get the next chapter posted for everyone. Please make sure you review and favorite! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, i've been working like crazy. That's all on top of classes. I hope you enjoy, please don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hermione's P.O.V.<em>**

We walked in the gardens of Bella's manor for a few hours, just talking and taking the time to really get to know each other outside Hogwarts. As we walked I would occasionally stop to smell or pick random flowers. Eventually we made it to one of the three waterfalls in the back of the garden for lunch, I had picked a large handful of flowers, both muggle and magical. Bella took out her wand and a vase appeared on the table in front of us, she took it over to the small pond and filled it with water and placed my bouquet in the vase.

"They're lovely aren't they?" I asked Bella with a smile.

"Quite beautiful kitten." She said with a smile on her face as well. "Are you ready for lunch?" She asked.

I could tell something was off with her. She seemed a little distant all morning.

"I am." I said with a smile just as Abra popped in with a tray of all sorts of sandwiches, chips, fruit and tea.

"Is Mistress needing anything else?" The small creature asked.

"That's all for now Abra, thank you." She said dismissing her. "I was hoping we could talk about something over lunch." She said quietly.

"Of course Bella. Is everything alright?" I asked with a worried tone.

"Yes, but they might not be after this talk."

"Bella what's wrong?"

"I… Hermione… Okay this isn't going to be easy for either of us, please let me get this out all at once. I'm afraid that you won't give me another opportunity if I don't get it out now." I nodded for her to go on.

She got up and walked over to the wall that surrounded the pond with the waterfall and sat down, I quickly followed taking her hands in mine as I sat down next to her trying to make whatever she had to say easier. She had a look of worry on her face as she sat trying to decide how to tell me whatever it was.

"Kitten, I haven't been entirely honest with you. About anything but my feelings for you, and this is not going to be easy for you… or me for that matter, but please hear me out…" She sighed and tried to calm herself.

"Kitten I'm not who you believe me to be." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm afraid to tell you, I am not Arabella Greene." She paused for a long moment. "My name is Bellatrix Black." She paused again and I watched her face, waiting for her to finish what she had to say.

"I'm a follower of the Dark Lord. Some might say his most loyal follower. He had me broken out of Azkaban by Death Eaters around the same time as Sirius Black. I was given the task of taking this polyjuice potion." She said holding up a small bottle. "To become the girl who sits in front of you now. She was a muggle, and I killed her and her family… The Dark Lord wished for me to get close to you Potter and Weasley, so I could get information on anything you three might be planning." She finished with a very unsatisfied look on her face.

I just stared at her with a look of disbelief and confusion. I wasn't sure what to say, Ron was right, and I hated when Ron was right, but she was working for the Dark Lord. All I could do was sit there, and stare blankly. I was falling for her, and this changed everything, or did it, I wasn't really sure of anything at the moment.

"Kitten, please say something." She said quietly.

"I… I really don't know what to say." I said looking down into the water.

"I promise I never meant for you to find out." She said widening her eyes. "That's not what I meant. I just meant you weren't supposed to find out so soon. I really want us to be together and I don't want this or the boys to get in the way of that. The Dark Lord is still recovering, so he really can't get in the way of anything right now." She said trying to get me to look up "I never knew a mudblood could have such a hold on me, especially in such a short amount of time." She said to herself.

"Don't you understand, this changes everything! Ron warned me that you were lying, and I should have believed him!" I shouted as I ran back through the garden and into the manor, locking myself in her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short, but i made you guys wait long enough, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i'll try to get the next one up soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, i hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hermione P.O.V.<em>**

Ron was right she was working for he- who- must- not- be- named. I can't believe I was so blind, just when I thought we had something, of course something has to ruin it… I ran inside her manor and into her bedroom, in a matter of minutes I had my trunk packed and I was ready to go back to Hogwarts. I couldn't stay here with her, not now. Just as I opened the door to leave, I she was standing right in the doorway about to knock. She opened her mouth to say something, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Save it. I'm going back to Hogwarts, and before you ask no, I won't mention this to Ron or Harry." I told her as I tried to push passed her, but she held her arm up to stop me.

"Please hear me out Kitten. I really was going to tell you, I was trying to find the right time is all. I knew it was never going to be easy, and no maybe you haven't gotten to know the real me. I'm willing to start over, let you get to know me. The real me." she said trying to sway me from my decision to leave.

"I really don't think that's a good idea…" I told her quietly.

"Please, give me until the end of the holidays. I'll show you who I really am, I'll let the potion wear off so you can see what I really look like. Then if you still don't like me for whom I really am. I'll go away never to seek you out again… Please give me a chance." She practically begged.

I could tell this wasn't in her character, but something made her want to fight for me to stay.

I stared at her for a few moments. I wasn't sure what to do, part of me wanted to leave, but a small part was telling me to stay and give her another chance. My only problem was I didn't know which part to listen to. If I got to know the real her, maybe I could get information for Harry, on the other hand I could be killed.

"Kitten, please say something." She said quietly.

"Fine. Until the end of break, but no more lies. I want to know everything about you. You're to leave nothing out. That's the only condition." I stated as I turned to put my things away.

"Thank you Kitten. I promise you won't be sorry." She said a little more enthusiastically.

"We'll see."

I knew things weren't going to be easy once I knew everything, and it was a huge risk she was taking even if the dark lord was still recovering from the first wizarding war. I needed to process everything and let it all sink in before I did anything else. I decided a shower would help.

"I'm going to my study to wait on dinner, would you care to join me?" She asked hopefully.

"I'll be along in a few minutes, I'd like to take a shower and give all this time to sink in, if that's okay."

"That's fine Kitten take all the time you need. I'll just be in my study when you're ready to eat." She told me with a smile as she turned to walk away.

**_After Hermione's shower_**

**_Bellatrix's P.O.V._**

Hermione came into the study about an hour later, she seemed a little distant, as she sat down and started to read the book she brought with her.

"What's wrong Kitten?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, just lost in thought I guess." There was a distance in her voice as well as her looks.

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" I asked curiously.

"Fantasizing actually, I can't help but wonder what you really look like without that potion. I decided after my shower I would explore the Manor a little more. You know, try and see how the real you really lives, and I had to keep myself from trying to find an old picture of you somewhere, I want to be surprised." She gave me a half smile.

"Well I had the elves purge the house of anything that could have given me away while I looked like this. Speaking of which, the Pollyjuice potion should be wearing off any time now." I half way warned her. "Are you hungry?" I asked as she sat down in the armchair across from me.

"A little, I'm more anxious than anything. I was rather harsh earlier. I realized that during my exploring. I really should have listened to what you had to say before running off like I did." She paused for a few moments staring into the fire. "I of all people should know to never judge a book by its cover."

"I didn't blame you for running away, actually you'll probably never want to see me again after you hear of the things I've done. I guess now is as good of time as any to start telling the truth. What would like to know first?" I asked quietly.

"Well the only thing that I'm the most concerned about is you being a Death Eater. Let's get the worst out of the way now, so the rest won't be as hard."

"Okay Kitten. Well, let start with this. I was married to a man named Rodolphus Lestrange…"

**_Hermione P.O.V._**

I sat with Bella in her study listening to her tell me about all of the murders, torturing, and all the other horrible things she had done before and during the first wizarding war, I was shocked and a little concerned for my safety, I realized she was a ruthless psychopath, that if and when the dark lord returned would be right back by his side, doing the same awful things as before. I still couldn't get over how much I was falling for her, well more like who she was pretending to be.

"That's everything about my past, at least the worst of it anyway… I'd understand if you wanted to leave now." She said with a hurt in her tone.

"I don't go back on promises. Even if I still wanted to leave, I promised to stay until the end of the holidays." I told her with a smile.

I got up and walked over to her, giving her a kiss gently on the lips. She was so worried about driving me away, when I was really intrigued by her more than ever. I knew now just how ruthless she could be, but I knew she would never hurt me. Without a good reason anyway, at least I hoped she wouldn't… I could feel her smile into the kiss as I started to pull away she pulled me back in. After a long moment we pulled away from each other.

**_The Next Morning_**

Bella and I had stayed up later than we should have waiting for her potion to wear off. Somewhere around three in the morning we gave up and decided to go to bed.

"Are you sure you want to sleep in here with me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I? Bella I was more upset that you were lying to me. Who your loyalties lie with is your business, and for now I'm okay with that." I told her as I lay down next to her.

We talked for a little while before we both managed to fall asleep.

**_The Next Morning_**

I woke up to find Bella nowhere to be found. I looked around the Manor, in her study, and the dining room. I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Abra?" I called out into the empty dining room.

"Yes miss, would you like some breakfast?" She asked as she popped in.

"No thank you, I'm looking for Bella. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes miss, she will be back shortly. She's asked that I make sure you have breakfast, and then for you to wait for her in the study." The small creature said leading me to sit down at the large dining table.

After breakfast, Abra walked me to Bella's study. She made sure I had everything I needed to be comfortable.

"Is there anything else you'll be needing miss?"

"No thank you Abra, I have everything I need until Bella arrives." I told her with a smile.

"Yes miss. Mistress warns that her potion has worn off during the course of the night, I'll be back when she arrives." She said popping away.

I managed to lose myself in the book I had picked off one of the many shelves, I had no idea how much time had passed but it seemed like only minutes when Abra popped back into the room.

"Miss Hermione, Mistress is right outside. She wants to make sure you are ready to see her." The small creature asked.

"Of course I'm ready." I told her with a smile.

"Close your eyes."

I did as I was told, and I heard the click of her shoes move slowly from the door to stand right in front of me.

"Open them." She said.

I slowly opened my eyes, and my jaw dropped. In front of me stood a woman about five foot two inches tall, she was pale with dark eyes and full ruby red lips, unruly raven curls that spilled over her shoulders, and into her face. She was even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined she would be. I opened my mouth to speak but she held her finger up to my lips silencing me once again.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Bellatrix Black." She said holing out her hand for me to take.

"Well Miss Black it's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a smile as I took her hand.

She pulled me up from the chair to stand in front of her. I now stood just a few inches taller than she as I took in all her looks. She was quite a bit older than I was, but that made no difference to me. We sat in her study and talked more of her past, of her family, and how she would continue to take the potion so she could keep her word to the dark lord.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter it will have had quite a time jump, where these first three were set in the 3rd movie, the 4th will jump to the 6th. I have big plans to come, some twist and cliffhangers for you guys. Please don't forget to review and favorite. :) Until Next Time!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so i lied a little this chapter is not taking place in movie 6, but movie 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hermione P.O.V.<em>**

Bella and my relationship had grown as the past two years went on. We had gotten very close and she has managed to keep up her rouse as Arabella. A lot has changed since she told me who she really was, for one Draco was informed about the whole plan, and we started my and Draco's intense Dark Arts training, to prepare us for future fights which Bella strongly believes are coming. I was excelling greatly. Draco on the other hand seemed a little flakey. Bella had been talking about speaking to the Dark Lord about my becoming a death eater so she could protect me and so we could be together once the upcoming war started. She has currently gone to speak with the Dark Lord about the matter and our progress, I was nervous about what he would say, well more of what he would do. No muggle born has ever stood a chance among his ranks. I was told to stay at the around the school while she spoke with him, so I waited in the common room for her to return.

"Kitten, are you down here?" I heard her yell from the entry way.

She came into the common room. "I'm here love. What did the Dark Lord say?" I asked quietly.

"Sit my love." She said quietly, her looks were unreadable which made me even more nervous than I already was. We sat down in front of the fire place. Bella looked at me for a few moments. "Today is when history is made, the Dark Lord has allowed you to become a Death Eater and for me to mark you if you so choose to be marked. There are rules you must follow however. You must give him any information regarding anything when he asks, you must never reveal you are muggle born, and you will move in with me, that goes with no one else finding else you are a muggle born. If you comply with these rules, I will mark you now." She looked at me with no expression for a moment. "If you don't, you'll be killed and never see me again." She said with melancholy tone.

"I'll comply with his rules. I don't want to risk losing you, or my life." I said quietly.

She kissed me hard, harder than she ever had before, and I could feel something more behind it, I could feel a fire, heat, and passion that I had never felt from her before. It made shivers go up and down my spine, and I couldn't help but wonder where it came from, was it realizing I wasn't going to die, or was it because I was becoming a Death Eater?

"Shall I mark you?" She asked with a smile.

"Please." I told her with a smile back.

This is something that most people do when they are desperate to live, when they have no other choice. However with me this was a choice made for love, a growing love, love that's still to come. Bella was training me to be what I needed to be, to become a Death Eater. My life was changing, for the better.

"Now this may sting a little, once it's done anyway." Bella said with a look of pain on her face, my guess she was remembering what it felt like when she was marked herself. "Your left arm please." She held out her hand to take my arm. " Now hold still."

She took out her wand, put the tip to my left forearm, and as a bright light lit up the tip I felt a squirming under my skin, and then saw the black mark on my forearm. She was right it did sting, no not sting, it hurt! I held back the tears that came to my eyes.

**_A Week Later:_**

**_Hermione P.O.V._**

"Bella I really should see my parents about moving here with you." I told her as I came in to her study. "I'd like you to go with me."

"Just owl them, we have a lot of training left to do." She answered shortly.

"I can't just owl them, it's a very serious thing, it needs to be done in person!" I told her firmly.

"Kitten, you need this training… If you can't complete this task, the Dark Lord will kill you! Do you understand that?" She asked loudly.

"I understand it, Bella it'll be one night at the most. Please don't make me owl them."

"Fine, we'll go over the holidays, owl them so they know when we will be coming." I smiled and went to owl my parents.

**_Christmas Holiday_**

We were going to spend a night at Black Manor before going to visit my parents. I wanted to prepare Bella before she set foot in a muggle home for a proper visit. I think Bella just wanted some alone time with me, which I was completely fine with. We arrived at her manor around 4 o'clock, I had a few things to do before we had dinner, and Bella disappeared into her study as she always did.

**_Bellatrix's P.O.V._**

Hermione and I had arrived at my manor a little before dinner, I went into my study, and she went to owl her parents and Harry letting him know she arrived safely. Stupid those boys are, can't sniff out a death eater that's right under their noses… The boys were spending the holiday at the weasel household since the father had been attacked in the Department of Mysteries earlier in the week. The Dark Lord was after a prophecy and needed Harry to retrieve it for him, he thought using the weasel's father he could trick the boy into coming to his aid, but this attempt failed.

"Bella are you in here?" I heard a voice coming from inside my study.

"Yes kitten I'm on the balcony."

"I've let my parents know we'll be there tomorrow evening, and I've also let Harry and Ron know we got to your manor safely." She said with a smile.

I kissed her lips gently and smiled as we made our way back into my study. We hadn't been alone much since school had started back and my thoughts raced of how I longed for her. How I wanted her. I kissed her lips once again before moving on to her cheeks, then her neck and breasts. She stopped me.

"Not now Bella, save it for when we're in the bedroom. We've waited much too long to have a quick shag in your study." She scolded

I sighed, she was right.

"Would you like some dinner now?" I asked.

She nodded and I called for Abra to bring us dinner in the study. We ate and talked for a while before Hermione got tired.

"I'm off to bed love, are you coming?" She asked quietly.

"In a moment." I told her as she got up and kissed me.

**_Hermione P.O.V._**

"Kitten before you go there's something I'd like to ask you." She said with a smile.

"What would that be?" I asked as she walked toward me.

"I know it's a little soon, well more like really soon, but… I'd like your hand. It's okay if you say no but I…"

"Yes Bella! Yes!" I smiled and kissed her.

I was a little shocked at how quickly I answered her, but my heart knew what it wanted, and it was her. I had made a sacrifice to be with her, and now she may be making one for me, she's risking losing her family, and her life. She knew what she wanted and so did I we were going to go into this battle together and come out of it together.

"This is was my Great Grandmother's ring. I want you to wear it." She said as she placed it on my finger.

"It's an honor to wear it." I told her with a smile as I kissed her. "I hate to ruin this moment, but I am quite tired, come to bed my love."

"I'll be along in a few minutes." I told her with a smile.

**_Ten Minutes Later_**

"It took you long enough!" I said as she walked toward me.

When she reached me, her expert fingers gently eased down my pajama bottoms and she eased her hand into my panties… I breathed deeply and closed my eyes relishing in the fragrant aroma that is Bella. My pajamas hit the floor just as she started to unbutton my shirt and dropped it to the ground as well. Quickly she moved to my bra and tore it from my body, I could tell she was trying to take her time, but she was growing impatient. Next thing I know I'm standing naked in the middle of her bedroom, Bella's lips all over my neck and chest making me pant and moan lightly, wanting more!

Her hands trail down my body leaving goose bumps in her trail. She lifted me up off the ground, and I quickly wrap my legs around her waist and close the space between us, wishing she was naked too.

"Please. Bella, please don't tease me. I've know I told you before to go slow, but I've waited far too long this time, please I'm begging you. Take me!" I moan softly.

She carried me to the bed, and as she throws me into the center she takes a few steps back and slowly she starts to strip, after the painful torture is over, she moves to crawl up the length of my body. Her arms are long and slim. She rests one behind my head and before I could say anything she was kissing down my neck, I let out a loud moan, I wanted her so bad and I wanted her to know.

I managed to pull her lips back to mine and kissed her feverishly up and down her neck letting her know how much I wanted her. Bella's body was soon covered in goose bumps and she had started sucking on the pulse point of my neck. She looked at me with a devious smile one lift of my eye brow is my only form of communication and she answers it by spreading her legs for me

"No Bella. Me first, please you've been teasing me and you think you get to go first, I don't think so! Please!" I said in a sort of hostile tone.

Sliding me down to the foot of the bed, just enough to let my legs hang slightly off the end. She dips her head down and slowly she pushes her tongue inside. My legs tighten around her head as she pulled her tongue out. A whimper filled the room, was it mine or hers? Her tongue dives back in. I feel her fucking me and I never wanted her to stop, just as I was on the edge, she replaces her tongue with two fingers. She had me moaning so loud, I lost all train of thought and track of time. She made me feel so good!

She continued sucking, biting, teasing and tormenting me until she makes me scream out in pleasure, she crawled back up my body and laid down beside me. She's mine, my fiancé. I never wanted anyone else, Bella was all I needed. Both of us were out of breath, our chest heaving. She leaned up and kissed me, I pushed her back and we were at it again!

**_The next morning:_**

"Kitten, wake up we have a train to catch." Bella whispered in my ear.

"No train, we'll apparated to Kings Cross." I said in a half asleep tone.

"Well kitten we better get packing, it is 7:40." I could tell she was smiling.

I sat up slowly and went straight to the closet when I packed a few things in a small suit case then returned to the bed where she was still sitting. I gave her a small kiss knowing if it were any more that we'd never make it to my parents. She took my hand and we walked out to the balcony and apparated to Kings Cross station.

My parents were waiting for us just as they indicated in their response to my letter. As we approached the two of them, I hugged them both.

"Mum, Dad, this is Bellatrix Black. The woman I mentioned in my letter." I said after hugging them both.

My parents drove us to my childhood home, and as we entered the house I was greeted by my long time companion Morgana. Morgana is a chocolate lab who I've had since my 3rd year. After catching up with my parents and them getting to know Bella a little more we went to freshen up before dinner.

**_After Dinner:_**

**_Hermione P.O.V._**

Dinner had gone smoothly and my parents really seemed to like Bellatrix, which was a good sign, but if I knew my parents like I thought I did they found something wrong with her. Bella had gone up to take a shower after dessert, and I took that opportunity to talk to my parents and get their real opinion on her and on my moving in with her.

"So?" I asked after I was sure Bella was upstairs.

"So what, dear?" My mother asked.

"What do you think of Bellatrix?" My mother just looked at me for a moment, and my father still sat reading his paper.

"Well honey, we really didn't expect such an age difference." My father said lowering his paper.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We just expected someone a little closer to your age is all." I just looked at them blankly. "She's just quite a bit older than we expected sweetheart." My mother said.

"Age is but a number." I answered in annoyance.

"She's old enough to be your mother." My father told me.

"So what?" I asked rather loudly, my parents never took an interest in my love life before now, even when I brought people home. Usually it was a male I brought home but it's still the same concept.

"We just believe that maybe you shouldn't be dating someone of her age." Mother said quietly.

"Believe it or not, I'm old enough now to make my own decisions. Especially when it comes to whom I marry. Or live with for that matter!" I quickly shut my mouth… Why did I just say that?

"Marry? Live with? What are you talking about?" My mother asked.

"Bella has asked for my hand, and for me to come live at her manor with her, and I've said yes." I snapped.

"This is all so sudden. Hermione you should have talked to us first." My father said.

"Yes well, I love her more than you could even imagine, no matter how old she is! It may be sudden, but I couldn't be happier with my decision. Bellatrix is a part of one of the oldest Wizarding families in the Wizarding world for god sake." I yelled, waving my arms to express my anger all while forgetting I was hiding my mark. Forgetting I had the mark to be honest.

"Hermione what's that on your arm?" Mother asked, as I pulled my sleeve down again remembering it was there.

"Nothing." I said quietly, as my mother grabbed my left arm.

"Where did you get that?" She asked in anger as she lifted my sleeve.

"Nowhere." I answered looking down at my arm.

"What is this awful symbol, what does it mean?" My father asked as he walked over to get a closer look.

"When did you get this Hermione?" Mother asked.

"A few weeks ago, it's nothing don't worry about it…" I told them.

"What does it mean Hermione?" My father asked more sternly.

Father was always the one to yell and do the punishing, and when I was younger that voice used to scare me. Not any more, I was more afraid of the Dark Lord and what would happen if they disapproved of anything I told them at this point, about my life.

"The Dark Mark is the symbol of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. We all wear the mark on our left forearm."

"Death Eater!? Why would you do that Hermione? Why would you get a tattoo on your arm, and then not tell us before your visit…" My mother said loudly.

"Because Mum, The things on my body and my love life no longer concern you, it only concerns two people now… It doesn't matter how the mark got there or what it stands for, because I happen to like it!" My parents just looked at me with confusion written on their faces.

"What do you mean two people? Who? You like it? Why?" My mother asked.

"Bella and the Dark Lord, and yes I happen to like it, because it reminds me of how lucky I am, as a muggle born to be a Death Eater."

"There's nothing wrong with that Hermione, and why does it concern him?" My mother asked.

"Not to you there's not, but in the Dark Lord's eye there is. He has accepted me among his ranks as a muggle born Death Eater. The first one ever… That's why it concerns him and whether you like it or not, it's my choice and I'm going to marry Bella, without having either of us killed!" I told them with more darkness in my voice.

"What do you mean? What is a Death Eater?" My father asked.

"What I mean is. If the Dark Lord doesn't approve of our marriage, then he'll at the very least kill me. Which at this point if I don't do everything right in his eyes, he'll still kill me, and I've come to terms with that." I told them, as they stared at me with fear. "And a Death Eater is the name given to the followers of Lord Voldemort. The group primarily consists of wizards and witches who are pure blood and who practice the Dark Arts with reckless abandon and without regard to or fear of the Wizarding laws." I finished as they just stared at me with fear and concern in their eyes. By this time Bella had come back down stairs. "Mum, Dad. I love Bellatrix with all of my heart" I said taking her hands in mine.

"Mister and Misses Granger, I will protect your daughter at all cost. She is my life now, and no matter what I promise to keep her safe. I love her, and even if it means my death she will be safe." Bella said trying to reassure my parents.

**_Later that night:_**

We were staying in my old bedroom, which hadn't been touched. There were still things from school and old pictures, as Bella walked around she asked about some of the muggle things I had lying around and scoffed when she'd see a picture of Harry or Ron.

"I still can't believe they haven't figured out who I am yet." She said placing one of the many pictures of them back onto the dresser. "They're probably just too dumb to figure it out, but just wait until they find out you're on our side." She smiled to herself.

"Bella my love come to bed. I can think of another way to pass the time." I said with a wink.

We wouldn't be able to do much once school started back, so we had to get it out of our systems now. She looked at me with a look of concern on her face.

"They're asleep, trust me its okay." I told her reassuring her.

I felt as if she wasn't supposed to be in my room, like I had just snuck her through the window. She came and sat down beside me, and I reached up to cup her face and kissed her gently. In no less than five minute she had me panting and trying to keep quiet, this was harder than I had thought it would be.

**_The Next Morning_**

We awoke a little before 8:30 to have breakfast with my parents, who seemed happier this morning than they were last night.

"Good morning mum." I said kissing her on the cheek. "Good morning dad." I smiled at him at the head of the table.

"Good morning Mister and Misses Granger. How did you both sleep?" Bella asked trying to be pleasant.

Bellatrix was not a morning person, so this wasn't easy for her.

"Very well thank you Bellatrix." My mother said with a smile. "Are you two going to be staying for the rest of the holidays?"

"Actually mum, we've got a few things planned for the rest of the holiday." I said quietly.

"That's okay my love, we'll get your gifts to you." She said.

After breakfast I got all of my things I'd need to live at Bella's for the time being. We then said our goodbyes and, apparated back to Bella's Manor for the remainder of the holiday.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it seems things are moving relatively fast but i promise you won't be disappointed in the upcoming chapters. Please don't forget to review and follow! Until next time! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving, I know I did. I had quite a bit of free time to work on this chapter and some of the next for you guys, but sadly I return to work and school today, however I should have quite a bit of time off between the 15th and 31st so I'll try my best to have at least one more chapter up before Christmas, but I can't make any promises.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please don't forget to favorite and review!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hermione P.O.V.<em>**

The holiday break came and went all too quickly for my liking. We returned to school first thing tomorrow, something I was not looking forward to for once in my life. Bella had been called for a meeting with the Dark Lord, and was due back any time now. I had made myself comfy in the library, when I heard a small pop from which I assumed Bella.

"Bella?" I asked out loud.

"Hello Kitten." She said with a smile as she came in to the library.

"How did the meeting go?" I asked with a little bit of worry in my voice.

"It went well. He gave us an assignment." She told me.

"What do we have to do?" I asked nervously.

"Well first you need to know a little background on the situation. At the height of the first war, Sybill Trelawney made a prophecy predicting the coming of the one person who could defeat The Dark Lord. This prophecy was only heard in its entirety by Dumbledore and in part by Snape. The Dark Lord believed it referred to Potter, which is why his parents were killed. The Dark Lord needs this prophecy. He needs us to get it. He more specifically needs you to get it. He has a plan to lure Potter to the Department of Mysteries to retrieve it where he'll be met by me and a few other Death Eaters, then we'll take the prophecy from him and bring it to The Dark Lord."

"Professor Trelawney? We always thought she was full of herself…"

"She is most of the time. Now Kitten I must take my polyjuice potion, we return to Hogwarts in just a few hours."

I groaned, I really was not looking forward to the return to school, and this assignment from the Dark Lord had me more nervous than I had ever been… Bella called for Abra to bring her one of the small vials of polyjuice potion, and within a few minutes was back to the teenage girl I first met.

"What's wrong Kitten?" She asked, I guess I had been making a face.

"After being around you without the potion, I really dislike this look." I told her quietly.

"It will only be for a short while, once we get the prophecy things will change. Let's get some rest so we're not tired tomorrow." She said kissing my forehead.

**_The Next Afternoon._**

We had just arrived back to Hogwarts about an hour ago, Bella and I had already found the boys and Ginny, and started to catch up.

"Did you have a good Holiday Ron?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure." He said flatly.

"Well don't sound so enthusiastic about it."

"Ignore him. He's been in a bad mood the whole break. We had a wonderful Holiday. How about you and Bella, how did spending the holiday at her manor go?" Ginny asked nudging my arm suggestively.

"It went rather well, we got to know each other a little better and visited my parents as well." Ginny raised her eyebrows at the first comment. "I didn't mean in that way. I mean yes that happened but that's not what I meant…" I said rolling my eyes with a smile.

"Well you must give me the dirty details." She said with a wink.

I heard Ron scoff behind us.

"Is there a problem Ronald?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Come on Ron let's let the girls catch up while we unpack. We'll see you three at dinner." Harry said pulling Ron toward the grand staircase.

"So, Arabella tell me. Is Hermione a freak in bed?" Ginny said now nudging her arm.

"Ginny!" I said rather loudly.

"What? I'm your best friend. I need to know these things. So is she?"

Bella laughed and just shook her head. I knew after getting to know her over the break she was prone to throw fits at the drop of a hat. I was glad she was containing herself.

"Oh yes, she's quite the freak." She said with a wink in my direction.

I could feel my face turning red. All I wanted was to be back in her bed, showing her just how much of a freak I could be.

"We really should get unpacked before dinner." I said trying to change the subject.

"Let's go, we can discuss the details in our room." Ginny said grabbing my arm and hauling me off in the direction of our common room.

**_In The Dormitories._**

"Hey Ginny."

"Huh?"

"What's up with Ron?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing, he's just being stupid. He's still upset because you two are together, he's jealous. He spent all break sulking around, it's starting to become annoying really." She stated.

"I should talk to him. I'll be right back, Ginny keep your questions to yourself until I get back." I said smiling as I gave Bella a quick kiss as I left the room.

I walked down to the common room to find Ron and Harry playing Wizard chess near the window.

"Is this what you two have done all break?" I asked smiling.

"No we visited Hagrid quite a bit as well." Harry said. "How was your break?"

"It went rather well, Bella and I have gotten so much closer, I feel like I know her so much more than I thought I did before. Oh, I have gifts for you both. I'll fetch them in a few minutes. I actually came down to speak with Ron, would you mind giving us a minute Harry?" I asked.

"Not at all." He said as he got up and walked up stairs.

"What do you want?"He asked with sarcasm heavy in his tone.

"I wanted to ask you what the hell your problem is. Ginny said you've been a bad mood all break. So what's wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

"Ronald I'm one of your best friends, why would I not care?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Really Ron, what is it?"

"We've been over this, I told you how I felt and you pretty much ripped my heart out and showed it to me. That should be me. I should be the one telling Harry that you're a freak in bed…" He said.

"No, it shouldn't be. I told you before the Holiday that have I never liked you in that way. You're like my brother, and I've always liked girls Ron. I understand you may not like it, but this is how it's going to be, I'm sorry my relationship hurts you, but it's something that you either have to deal with or you're going to be miserable for the rest of our friendship." I told him gently.

"I just can't get over the feeling that she's lying to you. That's why I'm so against it. I feel like she's hurting you and you have no idea."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I feel like she's not telling the whole truth about who she is, or that she's working for you know who or she's a deranged murder or something like that. She just doesn't sit right with me." He finished.

"Ron, she's a normal girl, just like me. You have to take the time to and get to know her before you make assumptions about her. Now I'm going back up stairs to finish unpacking, get yourself out of this funk by dinner and make an effort to get to know Bella. For me." I said as I got up and walked up the stairs.

**_The Night Of The Dark Lords Assignment._**

"Okay guys, we have to go now, Arabella knows the plan and where we'll be. She'll catch up." Harry whispered as we all stepped into the fireplace in Umbridges office.

A few moments later we were in the Ministry of Magic. Harry led us to the place he had seen in his dream, the place where Sirius was supposed to be. Little did they know it was a trap, and would soon be surrounded by Bella and a few Death Eaters.

"Harry this one has your name on it." Neville said.

The group stopped as Harry examined the small orb on the shelf. I knew Bella and the others would be here any time, all I had to do was get the prophecy from Harry.

"Get behind me guys, Hermione put this in your bag." He said pointing his wand into the darkness in front of him.

A second later I heard Bella's small cackle. As she and Lucius Malfoy appeared from the darkness.

"So good of you to retrieve that for us." Lucius said.

"For you? It has my name on it… Where's Sirius?"

"The Dark Lord knows you love to be the hero, and all it took was the smallest nudge to get you here." Lucius said as he held out his hand. "Give me the prophecy."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"The orb you had the girl put in her bag. Hand it over or we'll have to use force."

"Go ahead!" We all raised our wands.

"Very brave, or quite possibly very foolish of you Potter. Do you and your little friends really expect to defeat us?" He asked.

"I don't have time for your games Malfoy!" Bella said lunging toward us, but Lucius held her back. She growled. "Get the girl!"

"Try it and I'll smash it!" Harry threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Bella shouted.

"You're right, but the real question here is why does Voldemort want it so badly?"

"How dare you speak his name! YOU FILTHY HALF BLOOD!" She screamed. "Come here girl! Or watch your friends die…" She said to me, I knew not to walk right over to her, but it took all I had not to. "I said come here!" She raised her wand to me.

I slowly started to walk forward.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry yelled.

"I don't want to die Harry, not for a stupid ball of smoke…" I said as I reached Bella.

I took the prophecy out of my bag and handed it to her, she smiled.

"Well done Kitten." She said giving me a kiss as I stepped beside her and drew my wand.

"Thank you Bella." I said with a smile.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh did I forget to tell you? I'm a Death Eater, and who you thought to be Arabella was really Bellatrix. Silly me."

Before anyone else could speak there were spells flying and we were chasing the group though the department. We somehow managed to corner them in what I understood to be the death chamber, which housed the veil which separated the land of the living from the land of the dead. After a few minutes of fighting the Order showed up including Sirius, I stayed with Bella and managed to fight off a few of my now former friends. I was in the middle of fighting Ginny when I heard Bella's voice.

"Avada Kedavra!" She shouted as green sparks left her wand.

I watched as they hit Sirius right square in the chest knocking him into the veil behind him. The next thing I heard was Harry scream and Bella cackle.

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" she shouted as she ran out of the room.

Harry and I both quickly followed.

"CRUCIO!" Harry pointed his wand at her and nothing happened.

"You've got to mean it boy, come on I just killed your godfather I deserve to be punished. DO IT!" She egged him on.

Once again he tried to hit her with the torture curse with no avail.

"Look t him Kitten he can't do it. You'd think someone would be able to hurt someone after watching a loved one die. Show him what you can do. Unprovoked…" She still teased him as I came to stand beside her. "Go on show him!" She commanded.

"Don't do it Hermione, you're better than this." Harry begged.

"Crucio!" Red sparks left the tip of my wand and hit Harry, knocking him to the ground in pain.

"Well done my love!"

Just then we heard a loud pop and the Dark Lord stroll passed us and over to Harry.

"Let's go, he'll take it from here." Bella said grabbing my arm and pulling me to one of the many fireplaces.

Before I could say a word green flames swallowed us up, I closed my eyes I felt the world spinning around me, once I felt the spinning stop, I opened my eyes to see we were standing in one of the many fireplaces in Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next few is where the "action" picks up if you catch my drift. ;) Please review and let me know what you thought, I love reading all the feedback when it comes in. <strong>

**Until next time...**


End file.
